creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Briarstar’s Journey
By: Tailbite10 Do not edit this page unless you are Tailbite10. Allegiances Note: toms are male cats and she-cats are female cats WoodClan: Leader: Ravenstar - large, pure black tom with startling, bright green eyes Deputy: Beeflight - yellow she-cat with broad black stripes and dark amber eyes Medicine cat: Brightcloud - dilute tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Redbark - brown-and-red tom with amber eyes Blackmoon - black tom with smooth fur and amber eyes Apprentice: Cranepaw Squirreltail - ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and pale green eyes Cherryleaf - bright ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Adderfoot - black-and-white tom with yellow eyes Thorntooth - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Flamestripe - dark ginger tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Sootpaw Queens: Cloverbreeze - white she-cat with clover-green eyes Dawnfur - white she-cat with gray patches and light green eyes Kits: Briarkit - white she-kit with tortoiseshell splotches and dark green eyes Rosekit - dark ginger she-kit with a white chest and paws and amber eyes Sunkit - cream-furred she-kit with a dappled coat and yellow eyes Apprentices: Sootpaw - pale gray tom with broad shoulders and golden eyes Cranepaw - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Mapleheart - dark ginger and black she-cat with green eyes Snowpelt - white tom with blue eyes Smokefeather - dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes Molefang - solid brown tom with amber eyes DewClan: Leader: Applestar - light ginger she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Frostgaze - pale gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes Medicine cat: Toadspring - black tom with white patches and green eyes Warriors: Brackenclaw - dark brown tabby tom with sharp claws Apprentice: Ospreypaw Stormpelt - dark gray tom with blue eyes Ivyfrost - silver she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice: Fawnpaw Lakewind - gray tabby tom with blue eyes Queens: Robinheart - dark brown she-cat with a ginger chest and amber eyes (mother to Foxkit and Darkkit) Morninglight - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Leopardkit) Kits: Foxkit - ginger tom with a cream-colored belly. Darkkit - black tom with green eyes Leopardkit - golden-brown she-kit with barely visible darker spots Apprentices: Ospreypaw - brown tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes Fawnpaw - tawny-furred she-cat with amber eyes Elders: N/A Cats outside Clans: Nettleclaw - pale gray tabby tom with green eyes (loner) Chapter 1 Briarkit pounced playfully after a moth. It flew high above her head until it was a dark spot against the evening sky. ”Briarkit!” Cloverbreeze called. “Come inside. It’s getting dark.” Briarkit sighed. Nobody ever lets me have any fun! ''“Coming, mother!” It was warm and comfortable inside the nursery, but Briarkit longed to be running through the forest, catching prey for WoodClan. She would be an apprentice soon, as she was five moons old, and the thought made her fur tingle with excitement. She knew she belonged here, with WoodClan. She never thought about living as a loner, because she knew that would never be her. She was only a kit, and she already knew she would die for her Clan. Her father, Nettleclaw, had left WoodClan to become a loner before Briarkit was even kitted. Cloverbreeze had grieved for moons. Brightcloud, the Clan’s medicine cat, had comforted Cloverbreeze, telling her that it was for the best. Briarkit had never met her father, and she didn’t even want to. She was disgusted at the thought that her father was a ''loner. ''A boring, disgusting, codeless loner. Briarkit had three littermates, but they all died from greencough. She remembered them very well. Finchkit, Briarkit’s sister, who was so generous and kind. Spotkit, Briarkit’s other sister, who had the most spots she had ever seen on a cat. And Eaglekit, Briarkit’s brother, who had been so eager to become a warrior. Briarkit missed them so much, but she knew they were watching over her from StarClan. Speaking of StarClan, the thought of warriors watching over their Clan and protecting them from DewClan made her feel safe. DewClan was the other Clan in the forest. Every moon, WoodClan would meet DewClan at Tall Rocks and discuss how things had been lately. They had been peculiarly hostile to WoodClan lately, most likely because their territory had recently been flooded, devastating almost half of their territory. Now they had much less territory than WoodClan, and they weren’t please about it AT ALL. ”Hi, Briarkit!” came a squeak. It was Rosekit, one of Dawnfur’s kits. Her sister, Sunkit, was behind her. ”Hiya!” Briarkit mewed. She was glad Rosekit and Sunkit were here to spend time with her. They were like littermates to her, and they were only a few days older than her. ”We can’t sleep.” Sunkit meowed. “We want to go in the forest!” ”Shhhh!” Rosekit snapped in a whisper. “Cloverbreeze and Dawnfur are asleep!” ”Sorry!” Sunkit mewed apologetically. ”Lets go outside,” Rosekit mewed, and the three kits scampered outside. ”You want to go into the forest?” Briarkit burst out as soon as they were outside. “We can’t do that. The nursery queens would be so mad at us.” However, her paws were shaking with excitement. ”Of course we can!” Sunkit mewed cheerfully. “Everyone is asleep!” ”But Blackmoon and Cherryleaf are guarding the entrance tunnel,” Briarkit pointed out. ”We‘ll have to sneak around them,” Rosekit growled in a high-pitched voice. “Look; there’s a hole in the bramble wall! We can go through there.” With that, she and Sunkit turned and raced toward the hole. ”Okay,” Briarkit mewed, then followed them. Chapter 2 ”Wow,” Sunkit whispered as they gawked at the huge trees looming above them. “The forest is a lot bigger than I thought.” ”It’s amazing,” Briarkit whispered. The cool night breeze rugged at her fur, as though it was urging her to run through the forest all night long. They sat in silence for a while until Rosekit piped up. “Let’s hunt!” Sunkit snorted. “Hunt? It’s the middle of the night! There’s no prey.” She shuddered. “Only big owls.” Rosekit gave an amused purr. “You’re afraid of owls?” ”I’m serious! Remember the story Dawnfur told us? About that apprentice that was taken away by an owl?” ”I’m sure she made that up,” Rosekit mewed. “She was only trying to get us to stay away from owls JUST IN CASE. You know how overprotective she can be.” ”Alright, enough you two,” Briarkit growled. “You’re going to wake up both WoodClan ''and ''DewClan making that much noise.” She pricked her ears. “I can hear a stream! Let’s go look at it!” They ran excitedly to the sound of rushing water. When they reached it, they had to shout over the roar of the water. ”It’s so pretty!” squealed Rosekit. She lowered her head to drink the silver water, then lifted it up. “Tasty, too!” Sunkit ran up to her. “Tag!” she mewed, then raced away. ”Hey!” Rosekit raced after her. Briarkit galloped away from Rosekit. “Can’t catch me!” she teased. ”We’ll see about that.” Rosekit growled playfully, bolting after her. The three kits ran around everywhere, squealing and mewling loudly. “Hey guys,” Briarkit said. “Look. The moon is going away. It’ll be morning soon.” ”We should be getting back,” Sunkit agreed. ”Alright,” Rosekit said. “This way!” They padded through the woods for a long time. Every tree looked the same, and Briarkit couldn’t smell any scents she knew. ”Huh,” Rosekit said, looking puzzled. “I thought for sure this is the way we came!” ”I can’t smell camp,” Briarkit said nervously. The kits looked around fearfully. The only sound they could hear was the crickets chirping. They couldn’t even hear the stream anymore. The kits were lost. Chapter 3 ”Good job, Rosekit!” Sunkit cried. “You did an excellent job leading us back to camp! Mother and father would be so proud of you!” ”Shut up!” Rosekit snapped. “You didn‘t have to follow me! But you did anyway! It’s your fault, too.” ”Guys, please stop,” Briarkit begged. “We have to find a way to get back. Do either of you smell the stream?” ”I don’t,” Sunkit mewed furiously. “All I can smell is stupid pine.” She shot a dark look at Rosekit. Rosekit fluffed out her ginger tail. “I think I smelled it that way.” She gestured toward a large pine. ”Don’t trust her!” Sunkit cried. ”She’ll just get us even more lost, if that’s possible.” ''Do these cats ever stop arguing? ''Briarkit thought grumpily. The sun was out now, and the birds were singing. Cloverbreeze and Dawnfur must have realized they were missing by now. ''We‘re going to be in huge trouble. ''She glanced behind her shoulder. ''I hope Blackmoon and Cherryleaf don’t get punished. They didn’t do anything wrong. ”I think we should just wait here,” Briarkit mewed. “The Clan must know we snuck off by now. They’ll follow our scent trail and find us. We‘ll be okay.” She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. They did that. They waited for what felt like forever. They occasionally cried out, hoping a nearby patrol would hear them. Finally, they heard a nearby voice. ”Do you hear that?” Sunkit gasped. “It sounds like Adderfoot!” ”ADDERFOOT!” Rosekit wailed. “Help us!” ”ADDERFOOOOOOT!” Briarkit and Sunkit echoed. A black-and-white cat burst through the bushes. It was Adderfoot. And behind him were Thorntooth and Flamestripe. ”Father!” Sunkit cried joyfully, running over to Flamestripe. She was closely followed by Rosekit. ”Great StarClan!” Flamestripe exclaimed, wrapping his bushy tail around his kits. ”We’ve been so worried about you!” Briarkit watched jealousy. She wished she had a father to watch her grow up and be proud of her. ”Come on, we better get you back home,” Adderfoot said gruffly. “You kits have a lot of explaining to do.” Chapter 4 Briarkit, Rosekit, and Sunkit sat with their heads bowed in shame as Cloverbreeze and Dawnfur glared at them. Ravenstar has decided to let the kit’s mothers decide what their punishments would be. “I thought you knew better,” Dawnfur growled. “I thought you were mature, trustworthy kits. What were you thinking?” ”We thought it would be fun to go into the forest...” Sunkit began. ”At five moons old?” Cloverbreeze meowed. She didn’t look as angry as Dawnfur, but her disappointed expression made Briarkit want to wail aloud. ”Yes,” Rosekit said shamefully. “We only planned to stay out there for a little while. But on our way back, we got lost.” ”Hmmmmm,” Cloverbreeze mused. “What do you think we should do to teach them a lesson, Dawnfur?” ”Let me think,” meowed the golden she-cat. Then she smiled. “I know. They can spend the rest of the day looking after the elders. Yes, that would teach them a lesson!” Both the she-cats purred in agreement. Briarkit groaned. This was going to be the worst day EVER. ”Go ahead!” Cloverbreeze meowed briskly. “Get to work!” Rosekit went to go get mouse bile while Briarkit and Sunkit padded into the elders‘ den where the three elders sat. ”Hello,” said Mapleheart. “I see your mothers decided to you should look after us.” ”Only for the rest of the day,” Sunkit mewed, her yellow eyes flashing. “Oh, here comes Rosekit with the mouse bile.” ”Okay, who‘s got ticks?” Rosekit meowed loudly. ”There’s one on my neck,” offered Snowpelt. ”I’ve got a few on my rump,” Mapleheart told them. ”I‘m covered in them,” Smokefeather meowed. Briarkit got Snowpelt’s ticks, Rosekit got Mapleheart’s ticks, and Sunkit got Smokefeather’s ticks. “My paws are cracked,” complained Snowpelt. “Can one of you kits get Brightcloud to give you some herbs for me?” Sunkit rolled her eyes at Briarkit and Rosekit, then sprinted off toward the medicine cat den. When she returned with the herbs, Briarkit was quite surprised when she bent her head and chewed them into a pulp. She continued to watch, fascinated, as she spread it across Snowpelt’s paws. ”Just leave it there until tonight, then wash it off in a puddle or a stream, but not with your tongue. It leaves a foul taste in your mouth, believe me,” she told him. “Thank you,” he meowed. “You’d make a good medicine cat.” ”Er, thanks,” Sunkit said awkwardly. The kits cleaned up the mouse bile in silence. ”Now we have to change their bedding,” Briarkit mewed, a little crossly. This was the most boring day ever. Chapter 5 Almost a moon later... Briarkit shared a mouse with Rosekit, thinking about how many things had changed in the past moon. Cloverbreeze and Dawnfur had both gone back to their warrior duties. Cherryleaf had moved into the nursery, expecting her first litter of kits with her mate, Redbark. Sunkit spent most of her time in the medicine cat den helping Brightcloud with a new goal: to become a medicine cat. Their deputy, Molefang, had retired to become an elder, and Beeflight had taken his place as WoodClan’s deputy. ”Can you believe it?” Rosekit meowed. “Today we’ll be apprentices!” ”I know,” Briarkit meowed. “But I wish Sunkit could be a warrior apprentice with us.” ”Me too,” Rosekit sighed. “But she seems to really want to be a medicine cat.” “I wonder why,” Briarkit meowed. Rosekit shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve asked her, and she just said it was because ‘destiny and stuff’.” She rolled her amber eyes. Ravenstar’s yowl sounded from above. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Branch to hear my words.” ”Its happening!” Rosekit whispered. “It’s actually happening!” Briarkit’s fur tingled with excitement as Sunkit appeared from medicine cat den, her face alight with joy. Cloverbreeze padded up to Briarkit. “You’re going to do great. Your father would be so proud.” She then walked over to sit with the other cats. Once everyone had gathered around, Ravenstar walked over to the kits. “Rosekit,” he meowed. “From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. StarClan, I ask you to watch over this apprentice as she trains to become a warrior.” He flicked his tail. “Squirreltail,” he continued. “You are ready to take on your first apprentice. You will mentor Rosepaw.” Rosepaw’s face seemed to be glowing as she padded up to Squirreltail and touched her nose to the warrior’s. ”Briarkit,” Ravenstar meowed. “From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw. May StarClan light your path and help you become a warrior. Thorntooth, you did an excellent job training Blackmoon. You will be Briarpaw’s mentor.” Briarpaw’s paws were trembling as she walked toward Thorntooth and touched her nose to his. She purred with happiness. ”Sunkit,” Ravenstar meowed. “From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Brightcloud, I trust you to teach Sunpaw everything she needs to know to be a medicine cat. You will mentor her.” ”I swear by StarClan, I will teach her well. She is in good paws,” meowed the medicine cat. ”Rosepaw! Briarpaw! Sunpaw!” The three cats purred with joy. They were kits anymore. They were apprentices now. Chapter 6 ”Are you ready to start training?” Thorntooth meowed as soon as the ceremony was over. Briarpaw purred. “Yes!” ”Can I train with you?” Rosepaw meowed. Squirreltail and Thorntooth exchanged glances. ”I don’t see why not,” Squirreltail meowed. The apprentices cheered happily. Thorntooth flicked his tail. “Lets get going.” As they padded into the woods, Briarpaw remembered, with a purr of amusement, the time she, Rosepaw, and Sunpaw has snuck off into the woods while the queens were sleeping. ”Wow!” Rosepaw exclaimed. “The forest is just as big as I remember! She shot a mischievous look at Briarpaw. “I can’t believe Sunpaw would rather sort through smelly herbs all day than be a warrior.” ”Every cat contributes to their Clan in different ways,” Squirreltail meowed calmly. “Sunpaw simply finds it easier to be a medicine cat than a warrior. And that’s just fine.” ”I know,” Rosepaw meowed quickly. ”What are we going to do today?” Briarpaw asked. Thorntooth smiled. “First we‘ll show you the territory, then we’ll teach you a few hunting moves.” ”Awesome!” Rosepaw said, bouncing around with excitement. ”Come along,” Thorntooth meowed. The apprentices followed him and Squirreltail. ”This tree is called the Sky Tree because it’s the tallest tree in our territory,” Thorntooth meowed. ”Oooooooo,” the apprentices mewed. ”You‘ll learn to climb in this tree when you’re an older apprentice,” Squirreltail added. ”I’m going to be the best climber in the whole Clan!” Rosepaw meowed, puffing out her chest. Briarpaw snorted. “We’ll see.” “I remember this place!” Rosepaw cried when they reached the stream. Briarpaw nodded. “Me too. It seems smaller now, though. It must be because we’re bigger.” ”No, Briarpaw. Let me explain,” Thorntooth meowed. “It was early new leaf when you kits had your...adventure. Now it’s later in new leaf, and the stream has dried up.” Briarpaw and Rosepaw padded curiously over to the edge of the water. It really has gotten smaller. ''She glanced up uneasily. “Will we run out of water?” She asked. ”It happened before, once,” Squirreltail admitted, glancing at the shallow water. “But eventually it rained again. It always does.” Thorntooth and Squirreltail showed Briarpaw and Rosepaw the rest of the territory. The Fallen Oak, the Squirrel Tree, and they even showed them the DewClan border. ”Never cross the border,” Thorntooth had growled. ”Why not?” Rosepaw had asked, tilting her head. ”Because DewClan isn’t very friendly towards young WoodClan apprentices on their territory. Believe me. We once had an apprentice that went on their territory. We never saw him again.” Chapter 7 Briarpaw finished cleaning out the elder’s old bedding. “Thanks, Briarpaw,” Molefang meowed. ”Don’t thank me; it’s my job!” With that, Briarpaw turned and headed towards the apprentice’s den. Half a moon had passed since Briarpaw was first apprenticed. She had learned many things, including how to hunt and the basics of fighting. She wished her siblings were there to train alongside her. Suddenly a yowl split the air. “Brightcloud, come quick! Cherryleaf’s kits are coming!” Briarpaw’s fur tingled with excitement. ''I can’t wait to meet the new kits! All of the other warrior apprentices were in the apprentice’s den already. Rosepaw and Cranepaw were chatting about the best way to catch rabbits, and Sootpaw was quietly grooming himself. ”Oh, hi Briarpaw,” Cranepaw meowed. ”Hey.” ”Anyway,” Rosepaw continued. “I use my back legs to boost myself forward. That way I can get a bigger pounce.” Cranepaw purred with amusement. “That’s what everyone does!” A pained yowl split the air. All four apprentices jumped. “What was that?” Sootpaw growled. ”Cherryleaf’s kits are coming,” Briarpaw explained to them quickly. Rosepaw’s eyes shined. “This will be the first litter of kits Sunpaw gets to help with.” Briarpaw mewed in agreement. I hope everything goes well. Thorntooth stuck his head into the apprentice’s den. “Briarpaw, I want you to join this hunting patrol. Sootpaw, Flamestripe wants you to come too.” ”Okay,” Briarpaw and Sootpaw both meowed, then followed Thorntooth. Cherryleaf’s cries grew louder as they exited the den. No one else said anything about it, so Briarpaw didn’t either. Flamestripe, Blackmoon, Dawnfur, and Thorntooth were all waiting for the apprentices. “Let’s go,” Blackmoon meowed. Briarpaw bounded ahead of the rest of the cats into the forest. ”Briarpaw!” Sootpaw hissed when he caught up to her. “If there’s any prey in this dry season, it will run away ‘cause all the noise you’re making!” ”Sorry!” Briarpaw mewed apologetically, glancing at her mentor. ”It’s fine,” Thorntooth meowed. “Prey wouldn’t come this close to camp anyway.” The cats continued walking through WoodClan territory. ”I smell crow,” Blackmoon told them, sniffing the air. ”So do I,” Flamestripe meowed. “It smells like there’s more than one.” They all heard squeaking in a nearby tree and glanced up. ”There’s a whole nest of them,” Dawnfur meowed, her green eyes glowing at the smell of crow. ”Sootpaw,” Flamestripe meowed quietly. ”I want you to climb the tree and get into the nest. I doubt the kits are old enough to fly, but I would try to stay silent anyway. When you get up there, catch them!” ”Yes, Flamestripe!” Sootpaw meowed, then started climbing the tree. Briarpaw watched in amazement as he climbed up easily, finding places where he could dig his claws in and hoist himself up. She heard a bunch of squeaking that was quickly cut off as Sootpaw killed his prey. How did he do that? I can barley catch a mouse, let alone climb a tree then catch a bunch of wriggling crow kits! ''She thought. ”Excellent!” Flamestripe praised his apprentice when he returned with four tiny crows. “The Clan will be well fed today.” Chapter 8 ”Good hunt,” Thorntooth commented on their way back to camp. ”Yeah,” Blackmon agreed. “Look at the size of Briarpaw’s mouse!” Briarpaw’s ears burned with embarrassment and pride. “It’s not ''that ''big,” She mewed. Dawnfur’s ears pricked. “I can smell hare.” ”There’s no need to catch it,” Flamestripe pointed out. ”Of course there is. You can never have too much prey, especially in a dry season like this,” Dawnfur told her mate. Flamestripe sighed. “Do whatever you want.” Dawnfur sniffed the ground, padding under a grassy overhang. She lowered herself into a crouch. As she stalked forward, Briarpaw spotted the hare. It wasn’t a huge one, but it was big enough to feed two cats. The hare bolted onto the overhang when it realized it was being hunted. Dawnfur leapt onto the overhang with a snarl and galloped after it. Then the dirt gave away under her paws, and the whole overhang collapsed into a mess of dirt, dust, and rock. For a moment, everyone was silent. Then Flamestripe yowled “Dawnfur!” All of the cats bolted over to where Dawnfur lay. She was sprawled out in an extremely awkward position, her fur ruffled and her eyes closed. “Dawnfur?” Briarpaw’s voice came out as a squeak. Dawnfur let out a low, rasping noise. ”She’s alive!” Blackmoon meowed. ”We need to get her to Brightcloud, quick!” Flamestripe meowed frantically. It took them what felt like forever to get back to camp. When they entered the camp, everyone gasped in surprise when they saw Thorntooth and Flamestripe basically carrying Dawnfur. ”Dawnfur?“ Sunpaw’s voice was full of disbelief. She turned to Briarpaw. “Is she okay?” Before Briarpaw could even answer, she vanished into the medicine cat den to fetch Brightcloud. Rosepaw bolted out of the apprentices den, and immediately ran to Dawnfur, letting out low murmurs of grief. “Everyone, stand aside.” Brightcloud meowed. She then dragged the injured warrior into her den, and was quickly followed by Sunpaw. Ages passed. Briarpaw waited anxiously for Brightcloud to return and tell the cats how Dawnfur was doing. Finally, she padded out, her diluted fur looking gray in the dim light of the evening. “Dawnfur has been terribly injured,” Brightcloud murmured softly. “I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for her.” She turned to Rosepaw. “She wants to see her loved ones before she joins StarClan.” Rosepaw let out a low wail of grief and ran into the medicine cat den, followed by Flamestripe. Briarpaw’s heart felt heavy. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for Rosepaw and Sunpaw to say goodbye to their mother. Chapter 9 ''Four moons later... Briarpaw sat outside the apprentice’s den watching Cherryleaf’s kits play. “I’ll be the warrior!” Wildkit squealed. ”No! You were the warrior last time! Its your turn to be the prey!” Minnowkit cried. Lionkit snorted. “I don’t want to be the apprentice again.” Rosepaw padded up to Briarpaw. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” She meowed. Four moons had passed since Dawnfur‘s death. At first, Rosepaw had been extremely gloomy, not wanting to go on any patrols or go hunting. She never laughed and was always frowning. But Flamestripe had reminded her that Dawnfur was watching over her and protecting her and Sunpaw, and that had made her noticeably more like her old self. ”Yeah,” Briarpaw meowed. She was distracted, though. Earlier that day, she and Rosepaw had taken their warrior assessment. They hadn’t been told if they had passed or not yet, and Briarpaw was anxious to hear the results. Sootpelt and Cranefeather had been made warriors two moons earlier. Briarpaw missed their company in the apprentice’s den, but she reminded herself that she and Rosepaw would soon join them in the warrior‘s den. Thorntooth padded up to the apprentices. “Good news!” He meowed. “Both of you passed your assessments.” Briarpaw and Rosepaw yowled with joy. ”Ravenstar will make you warriors soon, so be ready!” With that, he turned and walked toward the fresh-kill pile. Briarpaw began to groom her pelt. Rosepaw did, too. I can’t believe we’ll be warriors today! ''She thought. Sunpaw walked toward them. ”I heard you two passed your assessments!” She meowed. ”Yep,” Rosepaw mewed proudly, “We‘re going to be the best warriors in WoodClan! No cat will dare challenge us!” ”I’m sure you will,” Sunpaw purred. Ravenstar’s yowl rang into the air. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!” ''This is it. The moment I’ve worked so hard for. Once everyone was gathered around, Ravenstar meowed, “Thorntooth, Squirreltail, do you think your apprentices are ready to take on the responsibilities of a warrior?” ”Of course,” Thorntooth meowed. “Briarpaw has trained very hard for moons.” ”Yes,” Squirreltail agreed. “Rosepaw’s hunting and fighting skills are outstanding.” ”Then I, Ravenstar, leader of WoodClan, call upon my warrior ancestors look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and therefore I make them warriors in return. Briarpaw, do you promise to be loyal to your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” ”I do,” Briarpaw whispered. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Briarpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Briarleaf. StarClan honors you loyalty and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan.” Briarleaf licked Ravenstar’s shoulder respectfully and went to stand with the other warriors. ”Briarleaf! Briarleaf!” The cats yowled. ”Rosepaw,” Ravenstar continued. “Do you promise to be loyal to your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” ”I do,” Rosepaw meowed confidently. ”Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Roseberry. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WoodClan.” ”Roseberry! Roseberry!” The Clan cheered. Roseberry went to stand next to Briarleaf, her whiskers quivering with excitement. ”Tonight you will guard the camp in silence, as full warriors,” Ravenstar finished quietly. Chapter 10 ”Hurry up, Roseberry!” Briarleaf called. “We don’t want to be late for the gathering!” ”Coming!” Briarleaf’s friend meowed, quickly catching up to her. WoodClan was on their way to Tall Rocks to gather with DewClan. Briarleaf was excited, because this would be her first gathering as a warrior. When the Clan reached Tall Rocks, DewClan was already there. Applestar was perched up on the Great Rock, her wide amber eyes gazing at the Clans like an owl’s. ”Greetings,” Ravenstar meowed curtly, climbing onto the Great Rock. ”Greetings,” Applestar meowed in return, then yowled, “Let the gathering begin!” ”Prey is running well in our territory, despite the dry weather,” Ravenstar meowed, his voice raised so that both the Clans could hear it. “Sadly, one of our best warriors, Dawnfur, has died. Her spirit lives on in StarClan.” He cleared his throat. “We also have two new warriors: Briarleaf and Roseberry.” Briarleaf’s ears twitched with discomfort as everyone’s eyes landed on her and Roseberry, but Roseberry sat up proudly. “DewClan is doing well on prey, too.” Applestar meowed. “Our stream is slightly dried up, but there’s still a little bit of water in it. Ivyfrost has four new kits: Badgerkit, Mothkit, Fernkit, and Petalkit. All of them are healthy and strong. I have also made three new warriors: Leopardheart, Darkclaw, and Foxwhisker.” The cats in the clearing began to stand up, ready to go back to their camps. ”Wait, I’m not finished,” Applestar meowed sharply. “Toadspring has been given a message from StarClan.” Everyone’s ears pricked as they listened intently. Briarleaf was curious. What did StarClan say? ”It was a dream,” Toadspring began. “In the dream, I was with my mother, Icestorm. Icestorm told me that both our Clans were being threatened by one cat. Then she...showed me the cat.” All the cats gasped. ”Who was it?” a cat yowled. ”I couldn’t see their face. All I could see was their backside. They had black fur.” Ravenstar’s neck fur bristled. Blackmoon‘s expression turned to extreme worry. Darkclaw hissed with protest. ”Did this cat have any unique features that could possibly lead us to who it is?” Brightcloud asked. “White paws, a long tail, anything?” Toadspring shook his head. “No. Just pure black fur.” Chapter 11 As soon as WoodClan got back to camp, gossip started. ”Is it Ravenstar?” ”No. I don’t believe it.” ”Blackmoon would never harm his Clan!” ”Is Toadspring sure ''it was a message from StarClan? It could’ve just been a normal dream.” ”I bet it’s Darkclaw. You can’t trust DewClan!” ''”Silence!” ''That was Ravenstar. “Everyone, calm down. No more gossip. We’ll figure out who it is eventually, but guessing’s not going to help! And no wild accusations!” With that, he turned and headed toward his den. ''He’s only saying that because his fur is black. ''Briarleaf thought. ''He doesn’t want anyone to suspect him. After that, everyone sat in silence. Blackmoon turned around and stalked toward the warriors’ den. I wonder who the dream was referring to. ''Briarleaf thought. ''I doubt it‘s Ravenstar or Blackmoon but...maybe Darkclaw? His fur is black. And from what I’ve seen, he’s pretty fierce. Sunpaw walked towards Briarleaf. “Hi, Briar,” She meowed. “You look stressed. What’s on your mind?” ”I’m worried about the message from StarClan.” She admitted. “Ravenstar doesn‘t want us to talk about it, though.” Sunpaw gazed at her warmly. “Don’t worry,” She meowed. “StarClan will keep us safe; they won’t let anything harm us.” ”They let your mother die,” Briarleaf pointed out. ”Eventually, everyone has to go,” Sunpaw meowed sadly. ”But I don’t understand. Why doesn’t StarClan tell us directly, instead of giving vague messages and prophecies?” ”Only StarClan knows,” Sunpaw sighed. ”Sunpaw!” Brightcloud called, sticking her head out of the medicine cat den. “I could use some help sorting out these herbs!” ”Ok! Gotta go, bye!” Sunpaw meowed, dashing away. Briarleaf felt hungry, so she got a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. She nibbled on it absently, then padded into the warriors‘ den. Lying down in her nest, she fell into a deep sleep full of nightmares. Chapter 12 Briarleaf was bored. She sat outside the warriors’ den cleaning herself. Sootpelt padded up to her. ”Do you want to go hunting with me?” He offered. She nodded. “Sure.” The walked through the forest in silence for a long time. Finally, Sootpelt meowed, “This looks like a good spot to hunt.” ”Yes,” Briarleaf agreed. “I can smell rabbit.” ”There must be a warren somewhere around here.” Sootpelt meowed. He trotted around silently, sniffing the ground everywhere he went. Finally he began to dig swiftly, and five rabbits shot out of the ground. Briarleaf lunged after a particularly fat rabbit. She chased it around until she cornered it against a tree. She then killed it swiftly. Sootpelt was carrying a smaller rabbit in his jaws. He dropped it so he could speak. “Nice catch!” He meowed, admiring her rabbit. Briarleaf looked away shyly. “Your’s is good too!” She pointed out. ”Its not as fat as your’s though.” ”Flamestripe must have taught you very well,” She meowed. “That was some skilled tracking!” ”Actually, I taught myself how to do that,” He meowed proudly. “Sometimes I come out here to practice. This is my favorite place to hunt.” ”Cool,” Briarleaf meowed. “Maybe you could teach me!” Sootpelt purred. “Sure. You can come with me the next time I go.” The two cats continued to hunt. Briarleaf caught a robin and Sootpelt caught a shrew. ”That was a nice hunt.” Sootpelt meowed. “We should be getting back now.” Briarleaf mewed in agreement and followed him back to camp. When they got there, Minnowkit, Lionkit, and Wildkit were bouncing around in exciment. ”We‘re going to be apprentices! Tomorrow!” Lionkit yowled. ”You turn six moons old tomorrow?” Sootpelt meowed, sharing a glance with Briarleaf. ”Yep,” Wildkit mewed. “And we’re going to be the best hunters ever!” ”Yeah!” Minnowkit squealed. “Wait and see!” ”I’m sure you will,” Briarleaf meowed, and then went to go drop her fresh-kill on the pile. She approached Roseberry by the pond. Roseberry purred a greeting. ”Did you hear that Cherryleaf’s kits are going to be apprenticed tomorrow?” She meowed. Briarleaf nodded. “Yeah. Time goes by fast, doesn’t it? It feels like Cherryleaf’s kits were born just yesterday!” Chapter 13 The whole Clan was panicked. Briarleaf didn’t know why every cat was so scared. ”What’s going on?” She cried. Instead of getting an answer, a hoarse screech came from above. Briarleaf looked up at the pure black sky. There were no stars; the only light came from the moon. She saw the silver outline of a raven flying against the terrifyingly black sky. She then gasped as the camp lit on fire. Everything was burning. Briarleaf could barely breathe. We’re all going to die... Then she woke up. She let out a strangled cry of terror. Roseberry, who was sleeping next to her, sat up, her expression alarmed. ”What’s going on?” She cried. Roseberry’s words were exactly what Briarleaf had spoke in her dream, and that just scared her even more. ”Nothing,” She meowed quickly, shaking the sweat off her pelt. “Just a bad dream.” Roseberry gave Briarleaf one last concerned look before resting her head on her paws to go back to sleep. Briarleaf couldn’t sleep, so she padded out of the den into the cool night air. She was pretty sure she would never be able to sleep again after such a horrifying vision. Vision... Briarleaf tensed. Was that a vision from StarClan? No. It couldn’t have been. Only medicine cats receive visions from StarClan. It was just a bad dream. And yet it felt so real. ''Briarleaf’s fur prickled. ''If it was a vision, what does it mean? Maybe I should talk to Sunpaw about it... She padded into the medicine cat den where Brightcloud and Sunpaw were both sleeping. “Sunpaw,” She hissed. “Wake up. I need to talk to you.” Sunpaw’s eyes flickered open. “What?” ”Come outside.” Sunpaw reluctantly got out of her nest and walked outside. “What’s so important that you need to wake me up in the middle of the night?” ”I had a dream...and I think it was sent from StarClan,” Briarleaf meowed. ”StarClan?” Sunpaw meowed. “Come on, Briarleaf. Every cat dreams. Not every dream is from StarClan.” ”Sunpaw, listen to me,” Briarleaf meowed. ”Im not Sunpaw anymore,” the she-cat purred. “I’m Sundapple.” ”That’s an amazing name,” Briarleaf purred. “I know, isn‘t it?” Sundapple meowed, puffing our her chest. We‘re getting off topic. ''Briarleaf thought. Sundapple seemed to guess her thoughts. “What did you dream?” She asked. ”The sky was pure black,” Briarleaf breathed, shivering as she remembered. “There were no stars. Only the moon. I saw the silver outline of a raven flying across the black sky. And then the camp went up in flames. Everything was destroyed...” she trailed off. Sundapple stared at her. ”What do you think it means? Why did I dream it and not you or Brightcloud?” Sundapple spoke softly and slowly, as if she was revealing a secret. “Not many warriors have visions from StarClan. But when they do, it means our ancestors have plans for them.” Briarleaf gasped. “You think it was a dream from StarClan?” ”I know it was. Ravenstar had the same dream.” Chapter 14 Briarleaf’s fur bristled with shock. “Ravenstar had the same dream?” Sundapple nodded. “Yes. Come on, let’s go to the forest.” The two she-cats padded into the forest. ”What do you think the vision means?” Briarleaf asked. ”I told Ravenstar that I didn’t know what it meant. But I think I do.” She paused. “I think it means Ravenstar is the cat that StarClan warned Toadspring about.” Briarleaf felt lightheaded. “What? Ravenstar is loyal to our Clan! He would never try to harm us.” ”Any cat can cause harm if put under the right circumstances,” Sundapple meowed grimly. “Ravenstar has always been a little...dark.” “How could the dream mean Ravenstar threatens us?” Briarleaf meowed, still confused. ”Think about it,” Sundapple told her. “The sky was pure black. Just like Ravenstar’s fur. Then a raven flew past, and ‘Raven’ is literally his name. When the raven flew past, the camp set on fire. Fire is a killer. Fire threatens everything.” ”Why did StarClan give me the dream?” Briarleaf meowed. Sundapple’s eyes met hers. “They believe you can stop him,” She meowed. Briarleaf began to understand. “What do we do?” She whispered. ”We wait until StarClan tells us what to do,” Sundapple meowed. “Tell me if you have any more dreams. I’ll ask Brightcloud what she thinks. And ''don’t tell Ravenstar about your dream. ''It will just freak him out, and he’ll most likely lash out at you. Understand?” Briarleaf nodded. ”Alright,” Sundapple meowed. “Let’s get back to camp.” The two cats walked back to camp in silence. Briarleaf could only think the same thing over and over. ''Why me? Why me? When they reached the camp, Briarleaf collapsed into her nest in the warriors’ den. Oh, StarClan. ''She thought. ''How can I save my Clan? I’m just a warrior. I’m no one special. ''She then fell asleep. A yowl sounded from above, making Briarleaf jolt awake. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below me to hear my words!” ''How long was I sleeping? ''Briarleaf wondered. With a sigh, she heaved herself out of her nest and padded into the clearing. ”Wildkit, Minnowkit, and Lionkit have reached their sixth moon,” Ravenstar announced. “And therefore it is time for them to be apprenticed. Wildkit,” he paused. “From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. May StarClan watch over you. Roseberry,” he flicked his tail. “You have proven yourself to be a skilled warrior. Wildpaw will be your apprentice.” Roseberry’s expression was pleased as she went to touch her nose to Wildpaw’s. Briarleaf purred. ”Lionkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Sootpelt, you are a strong warrior, and I trust you to pass your skills onto Lionpaw.” Sootpelt nodded and touched his nose to Lionpaw’s. ”Minnowkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Minnowpaw. Briarleaf, you are a hardworking warrior, and I trust you to teach Minnowpaw well.” Briarleaf’s heart leaped. She padded up to her new apprentice and touched her nose to the younger cat’s. “I promise I’ll work hard!” Minnowpaw whispered. ”So will I,” Briarleaf promised. ''Yes. I will work hard. I won’t let my Clan be destroyed, no matter what it takes. Chapter 15 Sootpelt padded up to Briarleaf once the ceremony was over. “How about we take our apprentices out for training together?” He suggested. ”Oh yes, please!” Lionpaw and Minnowpaw begged. ”Thats fine by me,” Briarleaf meowed, sharing an amused glance with Sootpelt. “Let’s go.” The four cats padded out of camp. As they walked through the gorse tunnel into the forest, Briarleaf’s flank brushed Sootpelt’s. She’s felt her ears grow hot, and Sootpelt shot her an embarrassed smile. ”Woah! The forest is huge!” ''Lionpaw cried. ”I thought it would be...dark.” Minnowpaw meowed. “But it‘s really sunny!” ”Yep,” Sootpelt meowed proudly. “DewClan’s territory is terrible. Most of it is made up of thorn bushes!” ”Yes,” Briarleaf agreed. “We’re lucky to live in WoodClan, where the forest is rich and beautiful.” Briarleaf and Sootpelt guided the apprentices through the forest. ”This is the Sky Tree,” Sootpelt meowed when the reached the huge tree. “It’s the tallest tree in our territory. You’ll learn to climb it eventually.” ”Wow,” Minnowpaw breathed. “It’s so big!” ”Much bigger than the small tree outside the nursery,” Lionpaw agreed. When they reached the stream, Briarleaf meowed, “This is the stream. When Greenleaf comes, we drink out of it.” Lionpaw and Minnowpaw bent their heads to drink from it. “It’s cold,” Lionpaw observed with a shiver. Briarleaf lapped at it. ''It is cold. ''She realized. ''It’ll be Leaf-bare soon. The four cats continued through the forest. Briarleaf and Sootpelt showed them the Squirrel Tree and the Fallen Oak. When the reached the DewClan border, they stopped. ”This is the DewClan border,” Sootpelt meowed. Minnowpaw and Lionpaw stared with wide eyes. ”Never cross this border,” Briarleaf told them what Thorntooth had told her. ”Why not?” The apprentices asked at the same time. ”DewClan isn’t very friendly towards young WoodClan apprentices,” Briarleaf meowed. “When I was an apprentice, Thorntooth told me that there was once a WoodClan apprentice that went across the border and never came back.” “I don’t believe that,” Minnowpaw scoffed. ”Its true,” Briarleaf meowed seriously. “Hmmm,” Lionpaw meowed. “Maybe.” ”Whether it’s true or not, don’t go over there,” Sootpelt meowed. ”Lets mark the border,” Briarleaf meowed. “I’ll show you how.” She and Sootpelt showed the apprentices how to mark the border. As they were marking it, Briarleaf spotted a few DewClan cats coming towards them. Her heart sank. It was Darkclaw, Leopardheart, Lakewind, and an apprentice that Briarleaf didn’t recognize. ”Hello,” Sootpelt greeted them smoothly. “What do you want?” ”We want you to take us to Ravenstar,” Lakewind growled. ”Why?” Briarleaf asked. ”Thats none of your concern, nosy she-cat!” Darkclaw snapped. How rude! ''Briarleaf growled, “You come to our border demanding us to take you to Ravenstar. Of course we want to know why.” She bared her teeth. “Unless you’ve come to spy, perhaps?” The apprentice flinched, and Darkclaw bristled.”No!” ”Tell them, Darkclaw,” Leopardheart meowed calmly. ”Ok,” he snarled. “We‘ve come to ask Ravenstar for more territory.” ”Are you comepletely bird-brained?” Sootpelt growled. “You‘be got plenty of territory! You don’t need ours.” Minnowpaw and Lionpaw were staring with wide eyes. ''This is their first time out of camp, ''Briarleaf thought. ''And there’s already a border argument. ”We won’t attack you, or spy,” Lakewind growled. “Just take us to Ravenstar.” Chapter 16 Briarleaf’s heart was pounding as she and Sootpelt guided the four cats to their camp. What do they want? ''Even Sootpelt’s tail was flicking anxiously. ”Here we are,” He meowed when they reached camp. “Stay completely silent unless you are asked a question or told to speak. And if you out one paw on a clanmate, I swear I will-” ”Yeah yeah, we get it,” Leopardheart interrupted. Everyone in camp went silent as the cats entered. Briarleaf ran to Ravenstar’s den to fetch him. ”There are some DewClan cats that want to talk to you,” She meowed quickly and quietly. The old black tom sprang out of his nest and padded into the clearing elegantly. ”Hello,” He meowed warily. “What do you want?” ”Greetings, Ravenstar,” Lakewind said with a dip of his head. “You know me, Lakewind, and Leopardheart and Darkclaw. This is our apprentice, Hawkpaw.” He nodded to the tortoiseshell. “We have come to peacefully ask you to give us some territory. Most of ours has been destroyed, and we need more space to hunt. ”Our Clan is starving, and I don’t know if we’ll make it through Leaf-bare without food. So please, Ravenstar, for our Clan.” Ravenstar lashed his tail. “''No,” ''He growled. Briarleaf was shocked by the coldness in his voice that had not been there before. “WoodClan needs all the territory it has. If you are too weak to live through Leaf-bare, then thats just too bad. True warriors do not need to beg other Clans for territory!” ''True warriors do not ignore other cats that need help. ''Briarleaf thought. Hawkpaw stepped forward. “Please,” she mewed softly, to where only Ravenstar and a few others could hear her. “We really need it.” Briarleaf admired the young apprentice’s courage. Ravenstar shook his head. “Leave our territory,” he snarled. “And do not return! Beeflight, Squirreltail, Flamestripe, and Adderfoot. Escort them to the edge of our territory, and make sure they leave.” ''Why send so many warriors? ''Briarleaf thought, shocked. ''Why didn’t I see this side of Ravenstar before? When the warriors were gone, Sootpelt padded up to her. “That was...weird,” He meowed, clearly trying to lighten the mood by being humorous. Briarleaf brushed her tail against his affectionately. “Yes,” She agreed. “I didn’t realize DewClan was so weak!” ”They seemed a little too ''desperate for Ravenstar to ignore them,” Sootpelt meowed, then added in a whisper, “I didn’t know he was so cold!” Briarleaf’s heart lurched. ''It‘s my job to save the Clan from him. Maybe I should tell Sootpelt about my vision... ”Do you want to go hunting?” She asked. “You told me you would show me how to catch rabbits the way you did!” He nodded. ”Of course. Let’s go!” The two cats padded into the forest. The air smelled like plants, and the birds sang cheerfully, but Briarleaf felt uneasy. She wondered what was happening to Ravenstar, and why he was being so cruel. WIP Category:Work in Progress Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Fanon Category:Fanfictions